heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Zagara
Zerg Swarm (?—Late 2504; later rejoined) :Zagara Brood |job=Broodmother Second-in-Command of the Zerg Swarm |family= |voice=Nika Futterman |concept= |concattop=x }} |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=Biological, Heroic |armortype=Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect=Yes |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1.5 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=400 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Talons |gun1strength=8 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Acid Spines |gun2strength=18 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air=X |gun2cool=1 |gun2range=7 |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Zagara is a zerg broodmother. She is tough and merciless.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Biography After Kerrigan was de-infested and captured by terran forces, Zagara struck out on her own, establishing herself and her brood in an acid marsh on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. In the absence of the Queen of Blades, Zagara sought to reunite the Swarm under her own leadership.Heart of the Swarm Preview: Story. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-08 Kerrigan's return did not change this however, and Zagara challenged her authority. Kerrigan now appeared human and therefore, in Zagara's eyes, was unworthy to lead the Swarm. Kerrigan was able to control far more zerg than Zagara anticipated however and the broodmother was defeated. Kerrigan was about to kill Zagara, who revealed that she was only doing what she was told: to be strong and to lead by force of will. Zagara said she would follow Kerrigan because her will was strongest. The broodmother was forgiven and joined Kerrigan's forces. Kerrigan decided to take on Zagara as a protégé, but was frustrated by Zagara's lack of vision (and, for that matter, not understanding the concept at all). To this end, she sent Zagara to AbathurBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Domination (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Fire in the Sky. (in English). 2013-03-12. for treatments to increase the size and complexity of her brain mass.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. After several unpleasant manipulations, Zagara's intelligence was finally sufficient to grasp Kerrigan's lessons—it was also sufficient for her to realize that she was not ready to rule the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Old Soldiers. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2013-03-12. Zagara served as Kerrigan's second-in-command for the remainder of her campaign against Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zagara (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Most notably, she defended Kerrigan's chrysalis and coordinated the Swarm on Zerus. When Kerrigan was severely injured in her battle with Emil Narud, Zagara briefly assumed command of the Swarm, but declined to kill Kerrigan, as she still had much to learn. Game Unit StarCraft II In Domination, Zagara hunts the map for eggs. Kerrigan's forces can injure her. She respawns (or rather, emerges from deep-tunneling), but this gives time for Kerrigan to collect more eggs. Blizzard All-Stars Zagara appears as a siege-type hero in Blizzard All-Stars.2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 RISK: StarCraft Zagara appears as a hero unit in RISK: StarCraft.June, 2012, Game Trade Magazine #148. Game Trade Magazine, accessed on 2012-06-09 Trivia *In early builds of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, the name of Zagara and her brood was spelled Za'gara. References Category: All-Stars heroes Category:Zerg Queen characters Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II